Gossip on the Reaper
by AlexisChristofori
Summary: A brief glimpse of Tatiana and Alister's nights on the Silvius, set at an indeterminate point in 'Fam, the Silver Wing'.


_Author's Note: I...don't even know. This isn't even a fic, it's like a scene. But I was watching some Fam and kinda thought Alister would be secretly cheering for Millia and Fam. I couldn't write anything else until I got this typed out so...here it is, I guess, haha. I own nothing, of course, and have no idea what to do with this, if anything. I love the series so I'd like to revisit, but no actual ideas. Would love some feedback though! _

**Gossip on the Reaper**

Grinning proudly to herself, Alister crawled up the prone body beneath her until she could look the other woman in the eyes. She propped herself up on one arm, still half laying across her. Beneath her, Tatiana's silvered hair was plastered to her forehead, and her cheeks were unusually rosey. Eyes normally a distant and withdrawn silver were a dark and stormy gray, half-lidded and sated looking.

Alister leaned over a little bit and interrupted her lover's rhythmic gasping for breath with a kiss that wasted no time with gentleness, but was hard and insistent, almost bruising as her tongue strove for mastery over Tatiana's. That she won in short order was further proof that she had done better than usual, and when she pulled away and licked her lips, she was grinning even wider.

If any of the crew saw _either_ of them as they were just now, she was quite sure they would have hardly recognized them. And not merely because neither had any clothing on. But then that was part of what made cutting loose in their quarters so enjoyable, as well. Keeping it all reigned in throughout the day, waiting until night...

Tatiana resumed her gasping, though she sounded a little less desperate for air, and slid one hand weakly up her XO's back and slipped her fingers into her hair, absently stroking the long honey-blonde locks, as she tended to do when they were alone. Almost purring, Alister lowered herself more gently onto the other woman and pillowed her head against her shoulder. Her left hand cupped one breast idly, and thumbed the still-hard nipple in such a way that she could watch it spring back to where it had been when her thumb released it. Tatiana flinched a little, the first time, but got used to it quickly.

"Have you noticed, by the way?" Alister asked, her own voice a little rough and throaty still. She tilted her head back a little bit to look up instead past Tatiana's jaw and into her eyes. They gazed back into hers, silver brows furrowed a little in confusion.

"Noticed?"

Alister chuckled low in her throat and leaned up a little bit; she nipped playfully at the edge of Tatiana's jaw, then soothed it with a kiss. She drew a line, as such, from her chin to her ear, and caught Tatiana's earlobe gently between her teeth. When the young woman whimpered _-whimpered-_ Alister released her and nuzzled the crook of her neck intimately.

She took an unfathomable amount of pride in being the only person in the world allowed to make _Tatiana Wisla_ whimper, to look up at her with _that_ expression. To hold her, feel her quiver as she came down from an orgasm, to see her smile, occasionally laugh. "Noticed how Millia and Fam have been lately," Alister clarified, her voice barely above a whisper as her lips mouthed the words against Tatiana's neck.

"Oh." It was almost a moan, barely a word. "Has something ch-" she broke off as Alister's thumb and forefinger absently gave her nipple a tweak, "changed?"

"I'm not sure if anything's _changed_ so much, but the way Millia looks at her, at least when she doesn't think Fam's watching..." She smiled to herself and snuggled a little tighter against Tatiana's warmth.

Taking the silent hint, Tatiana reached down with her free hand and tugged on the blankets that had been pushed down to her ankles and pulled them up over the both of them. She reached across Alister with a tenderness that would have blindsided her crew to tuck her in, then pulled her own part to tuck up beneath her chin. Alister had always thought it adorable the way she had to have the blankets just as far up as possible, but without covering her face.

Tatiana remained silent for a while, and Alister was content to let her. Even at times like _this_ the young woman's brain was going strong, analyzing, planning, all of it silent. Eventually, the captain shrugged slightly beneath Alister's weight and pulled the other young woman a little bit closer, her fingers finally falling still in her hair. "That won't end well," she stated simply, not dismissively, but more with an observational sound to it.

"Turan as it was is gone." Alister would not have been so blunt about the fact to Millia herself, but it _was_ a fact. "All of the original documentation of governance and such is all gone. And I imagine most of the nobles who might remember are gone too." Tatiana opened one eye to look down at her, clearly waiting on her to make her point. Her lover smiled a little, that satisfied cat's smile she so often wore when they were together like this. "Millia has to reconstruct _everything_ about the Turan government. She could _make_ it work."

Never the romantic, Tatiana simply snorted and closed her eyes again. "She's too sensible to start a monarchy with a wedding that will never produce an heir to that monarch."

"Well to be fair, she never said the revived Turan would _be_ a monarchy," Alister countered. "The title of Princess is the perfect banner to rally the people behind, but she doesn't have to retain it once things are settled."

She watched Tatiana's brow furrow, and the muscle under her jaw tightened as she ground her teeth slightly, as she did when she was thinking, but after several moments she cracked an eye again and frowned down at Alister. "And?"

"Oh, no and," her lover answered immediately as she let her head fall back down onto Tatiana's shoulder once more and closed her own eyes. "Just gossip."

Again, Tatiana snorted derisively, and Alister chuckled a little bit. "Because I'm _such_ a gossiper."

Alister moved her hand from Tatiana's breast to lay between them, her fingertips brushing the woman's sternum, and she felt Tatiana's breath hitch beneath her. "You didn't think you were much of a commander, either, _Captain,_" she pointed out evenly, her smile hidden against Tatiana's skin. "And you didn't think you would be much of a lover..." At _that_ one, Tatiana flinched and Alister regretted it immediately.

Being so casually shot down by Claus had taken a long time to repair. _'And it's apparently not finished yet.'_ Alister gentled her tone, no longer teasing but simply warm. "It seems to me like a good idea to keep trying different things, see what you warm to."

Tatiana was quiet for a moment, but when she spoke her tone made Alister regret her choice of words further. Rather than the gentler warm tone she used when it was just the two of them, it was her Captain's tone, the one she used when _anyone_ else was around. A surprisingly effective barrier. "I'd warm to sleep."

Feeling very small, Alister nodded silently and pressed a soft kiss to the side of Tatiana's neck in hopeful apology. "Good night, Tatiana."

"Good night, Alister."


End file.
